ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Masterminds
'''Masterminds '''is the sixteenth episode of TLOM, and the sixteenth part of Chapter One, and the chapter finale. Synopsis Jackel and Tyere cause a distraction in Central City, allowing time for Klemer Krock to journey off on his own venture, where Mig follows him and discovers the masterminds behind Klemer's crimewave and plans. Plot Mig's body was shown stretched out across a dark stoney ground. His vision was blurry and his ears ringed. Alarms and sirens were sounding off in all directions. Smoke and fire were seen all around. Mig groaned and struggled. (Voice): MIG... Mig looked around with his eyes just barely and turned his body over. Clepron was running to him, shouting his name, which was echoing in his head. (Clepron): MIG!!... Mig groaned more and saw Clepron run next to him. Just then a large fiery explosion occurred from the right. Clepron exploded out of Mig's view. Mig blasted to the side and rolled. A large figure was running out of a fiery building. Tyere appeared to be the figure. Dan was blasted into a pole and smashed his head. He fell. (Mig): Ah...agh... Mig reached his arm forward and felt the pressure of a foot smash onto him. He looked up to see Jackel and then his vision went away. His heartbeat thumped through his body. (Mig): Agh...... Mig's hearing also went away in an insant. ---- A couple of hours earlier... It is during the afternoon, around the 2 o'clock through 3 o'clock time. The sky is hazy with dark grey clouds and other lighter, white-ish clouds. The grass is tanish and dying; the trees are beginning to lose all of their leaves. On the opposite side of Central City, Valegrove is seen. A haze of mist is circling it. A destroyed black man is scattered on the ground in pieces. Many buildings have fallen. Footprints are heard around the ground. A bush rattles. Slim runs out of the bushes, breathing heavily. He stops, sweating and trying to catch his breath. Just then a large teal light buzzed alive in front of him. (Slim): No. Slim looked forward. The light shut off. A large door opened in front of him. Slim ran in and the door clicked shut. Inside this building were Klemer, Jackel, and Tyere. Maltha was seen chained to the wall. (Klemer): Where were you? Slim gulped and sighed. (Slim): I'm sorry. I couldn't retrieve the- Klemer smashed his hands on the table and sighed. He rubbed his forehead and laughed. Slim stood against the wall. (Klemer): You're silly... (Slim): Klemer, listen, why can't you tell us why you need all of these ridiculous items? Klemer rose up and walked over to Slim. He grabbed him by the shoulder and walked towards a metallic window. He stopped and patted Slim on the back. (Klemer): Ah, look at the wonderful city. (Slim): Can you just EXPLAIN to me FOR ONCE why you need this crap!? (Klemer): Patience, Slim. We all gotta be patient, ok? (Slim): EXPLAIN TO ME. RIGHT. NOW. Klemer grabbed Slim's fist just as he was about to punch Klemer. Klemer twisted it back and it snapped. Jackel and Tyere stood and looked at Klemer. Klemer let go. (Klemer): This is a personal ordeal. You guys will take care of Miguel and Daniel and Clepron for me. Make a big distraction while I'm out. (Jackel): What makes our odds better this time? Haven't you noticed he always- (Tyere): Will you SHUT UP and have confidence? Besides, you have me crawling up your back in case you need the help. Klemer smiled and crossed his arms. (Klemer): Slim, you are lying to me. Slim rubbed his arm and glared at Klemer. (Slim): You're lying to all of us. You're hiding something. Klemer kicked Slim to the floor. A small bottle rolled out of his belt. Klemer grabbed it and put it on the table. He then looked at all the other equipment around him: the green container, a small golden machine, a waist strap, a sash, body armor, weaponry, and the bottle. (Klemer): Thank you for your participation. I may not see you all again. (Tyere): What, why? (Klemer): Please don't ask me any more questions. Go take care of Mig and co. Maltha struggled with his chains and started to cry. He looked down. Klemer laughed and walked over to him. (Klemer): What's wrong? (Maltha): Rot in hell. Klemer shook his head and kicked Maltha. He tightened the chains and broke the door apart. He then walked out and breathed in the air. Jackel and Tyere walked out. (Klemer): It's going to be D-Day for him. (Jackel): You do realize this is 2 on 3 right? (Klemer): Poor you. Besides, poor Slim is injured :( (Tyere): Jack let's go. We don't need any back up. You know how lame that makes you sound? (Jackel): Fine. Klemer waved at them and looked at Slim and Maltha. (Slim): YOU...PIECE OF CRAP! YOU'RE GOING TO LET THEM DIE, AND ME? (Klemer): I don't need you anymore. You're all worthless scum. Slim spit at Klemer. Klemer laughed and smashed him with his foot. Slim fell down paralyzed and unconscious. Klemer walked out with his supplies. (Klemer): Finally...my lucky break. ---- Meanwhile towards the heart of the city, Shiar Blake was seen sitting at the bus stop, awaiting the bus that she takes to go home. She looked around the semi-busy streets and sighed. Shiar pulled out her phone and went to her contacts, clicking Mig's name. She put it up to her ear and looked to the left. Just then a brush of wind blew her hair right. She turned right and looked. (Shiar): Hm. She put down her pgone right as Mig answered with a "hello?" Shiar go up and walked to the right. She saw a silhouette vanish behind a small space between two buildings. She ran to it and peeked in. Just then her purse was thrown at the ground. She turned back. (Shiar): Not a good idea to sneak up on a mutant... Her hands sparkled with pink, semi-translucent mana. Her eyes twinkled as the wind rushed at her. She glared down at the bench area and saw somewhat of the same silhouette she was searching for. The silhouette stepped out. (Shiar): Could I see a face instead of black shoes? The silhouette stepped out from the shadows, revealing Klemer's body in body armor. He had a strap across his waist, and a sash with many weapons on it. He grabbed one on his strap with a U-shape and blasted blue electric energy at her. Shiar shielded herself and felt the mini burn of the electrical blast. (Shiar): GREAT TO SEE YOU TOO. Klemer ran up to the shield and smacked it apart. Shiar stepped back and formed another mana ball around her palm. (Klemer): I have a schedule. (Shiar): And I'm on it. Make some time. (Klemer): Ugh. Klemer threw a grenade-like object at her fast. Dark green gas exploded all around her. Shiar's eyes rolled up to facing upward and she collapsed on the ground, shaking uncontrollably. (Klemer): Ok, one down. Klemer put on a gas mask, walked into the gas cloud, and grabbed her. He threw her over his back and ran into the space between the buildings just as people began to crowd around. He grappled onto a building rooftop. Jackel and Tyere also stood on the rooftop, looking over the ledge. (Tyere): Why did you kidnap Shiar Blake? (Klemer): What did I tell you about buzzing into my personal business? (Jackel): Where is he? Klemer looked down and saw Shiar's phone. He saw Mig's contact on the screen and smirked. (Klemer): He'll be here soon, trust me. Deal with him quickly, make no hesitation to kill him. But...just knock out his allies. I'll be there later to help out. Jackel and Tyere nodded. Klemer swooped away with Shiar. Tyere grabbed binoculars and looked around. (Jackel): Too bad Testa couldn't be here. (Tyere): Meh, I didn't know him long, but I could tell he would've betrayed us in an insant if worse came to worse. That's just his personality. (Voice): You can see people's personalities? What about mine? I feel excluded. Tyere and Jackel turned around to see Mig standing behind them. Dan and Clepron swooped down from the sky. The two looked up and noticed a small black-and-grey jet hovering above. (Mig): Now, where is she? Tyere launched his wrist at Mig, but missed. Mig ducked, grabbed it, and snapped it back. Then, he grabbed his arm and contorted it behind his back. (Mig): WHERE! Jackel punched Mig in the jaw and kicked him down. Dan ran forward. Tyere jumped at him and grabbed his stomach. He nailed it three with his knee and threw his head into the ground, holding it, and continuously smashing it into the roof. Clepron ran to aid Dan, but Jackel shocked him intensely. He then put his foot over Clepron's back, disabling him from standing up. (Mig): Did you come from WWE? Tyere turned to face Mig and kicked Dan to the ledge. He closed his eyes, sprouting out his chest eye, and blasted at Mig with a fire beam. Mig jumped to the side and rolled away from the fire. He rolled onto one knee and jumped up, dodging more fire. Jackel ran in front of Tyere and quickly blasted Mig off the building. He slammed into the road below. (Mig): Ahhh... The people around ran away screaming, as Tyere and Jackel launched down to continue their assault. (Jackel): We aren't playing around this time. (Mig): Alright. I didn't feel like Tag would work this time anyway. Mig activated the Gammatrix and slammed down without looking. He stood in front of Tyere and Jackel as Warpspeed. Warpspeed dashed around them, but Jackel quickly caught him coming up behind him and punched him, causing an electrically charged shockwave. Warpspeed slammed into the ground so hard that the cement tore up and revealed the stoney layer. Warpspeed shook his head and felt a large foot slam into his face. (Tyere): Your willpower is too high. You should know by just this match that- Warpspeed dashed up and knocked Tyere back by striking his foot with his head. Warpspeed then zoomed at Jackel and uppercutted him. He fell back. (Warpspeed): Will is good to have. It gives me an edge. Clepron and Dan jumped down and stood next to Mig. (Clepron): Where's Klemer in all of this? (Warpspeed): More importantly, where's Shiar? Hmm I think I have a theory... (Dan): Don't waste your breath saying it. We all know what Klemer is doing and where he and Shiar are. Tyere's chest eye emerged from the smoke and froze Dan and Clepron. Tyere aimed his palms at the cars and surrounding objects around the area. He shot fire at them and energy rays, causing mass explosions. He jumped into the air and blasted a large energy ray directly at Warpspeed. Jackel fired an electric orb at him at the same time. (Warpspeed): AAGHHH!!!!! Warpspeed fell down and transformed back instantly. Tyere slammed down onto his chest. Jackel walked up to him and bent down. (Jackel): I said we aren't playing anymore. Do you see now? Mig coughed up some blood and moved his head upward. Tyere slammed it back down with his foot. Cars and many other explosive objects blew up all around. The policemen and other civilians fled as Mig lay on the ground. Jackel and Tyere walked up and thawed Clepron and Dan. Clepron surprised them and kicked them down. He ran towards Mig. ---- Mig finally regained consciousness. He took deep and repetitive breaths. He quickly rose up and saw black smoke everywhere. He jumped up, looking around and coughing. (Mig): CLEPRON?? DAN!? He waved some of the smoke away and stumpled out into a clearing. He saw smoke rising all around. (Mig): What did I miss... He glanced around to spot signs of Dan and Clepron's disappearances, but found nothing. Just then he saw the Domo Gizmo pieces scattered around the other block. (Mig): They...were taken too? He looked around and walked down the block. He then saw some blood spots and saw Dan's cellphone, smashed. He picked it up and looked around. He saw the hills and then the mountains and raised an eyebrow. (Mig): Hm. At that moment, Mig heard a small noise. He looked up towards the mountains and saw a jeep-like vehicle driving up it. He saw a vague figure steering it and three bodybags. (Mig): Klemer. Mig dialed in the Gammatrix and slammed down. He sprouted large dragon-like wings and grew in size and shape. He flew into the sky as Dragonfly and quickly turned intangible. (Dragonfly): Three bags...it has to be Shiar, Dan, and Clepron. Dragonfly flew faster and saw the jeep disappear in a cave-like clearing in the mountainside. He seeped into the opening and saw the jeep driving down a small path. Large ruins were seen inside with a platform made of stone in the middle and many other objects. Klemer parked the jeep and quickly got out. He unhooked the bottle from his strap and walked onto the platform. Klemer opened it up and rubbed a strange liquid in the middle of the platform. (Dragonfly): The heck is he... Klemer then grabbed the green container and opened it up. A large black microship was seen inside, guarded by glass layers. He pulled out the golden machine, set it on the liquid, and it gleamed. He put the chip in a slot on the back. The machine turned on and absorbed the strange fluid from the ground. The platform then shook and began to glow bright yellow, swirling. Klemer quickly backed away the moving platform. It opened up and began to spin around with pieces of it disconnecting and swirling about. It soon stopped with yellow light blasting and circling the area. A large diamond shape ripped open and expanded with a large boom coming from it. It swirled from the inside with yellow and black. Mig transformed back and fell down. (Klemer): It's fantastic to reach you again. The swirling diamond boomed and sparked a bit. A light shown brighter appeared from it. A large explosion of electricity occurred in front of Klemer, then a silent but booming "hmm." (Klemer): It isn't open to this dimension. Yet. Mig got up and ran towards the jeep. He hid behind it and looked at the bags. A large boom vibrated the entire jeep. Klemer stepped back a bit. Mig looked into the trunk and ripped open the bodybags. He saw Shiar, Clepron, and Dan, each unconscious. (Klemer): Stop. It won't work. Can you hear me? Just then a booming, deep, and vulgar voice came through. (Voice): I am here, Klemer. What do you think is going on here? (Klemer): Well, you wanted me to contact you. So here I did. It's been a while. (Voice): A LONG while, yes. A long wait for us. I was growing very impatient with you, starting to wonder... (Klemer): You know how busy I get. Your plans aren't the easiest you know. (Voice): Certainly not, especially to you. I've been observing all of your moves and all the things you have done, Klemer. I must say, I am very disappointed, along with the others who couldn't be here right now. (Klemer): Look...I... (Voice): Don't spare yourself to me again, Klemer. You remember what happened last time. You failed your task to get HIM to work with us, and then we had to- Mig got up and ran forward. (Mig): KLEMER! Klemer turned around and looked at Mig. Mig kicked him down and stood over him with his fists clenched. (Mig): WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT? HIS PLANS? (Voice): Oh, it's nice to see you again Miguel. Ah jeez...it's been what, 16 years? Or so? Ha, you're so grown up! I, too, have been observing you and your progress. You seem to enjoy getting in the way of the progress of our plans. (Mig): What the heck is going on here? Is this some seance? Klemer kicked Mig up and smashed him into the driver's seat door of his keep. (Klemer): I TRIED TO STOP HIM. DON'T TELL ME I FAILED. HE WAS THE MAIN ISSUE. (Voice): Hmmm, I see that. And have BEEN seeing that. You didn't bother to kill him earlier. You're weak. All you have is all of these ridiculous allies. Your main goal was to bring us here. We gave you an army, and what did you do with them? KILL THEM ALL. (Klemer): I found better options. (Voice): Better? You betrayed our rules MORE THAN ONCE, Klemer. You were supposed to kill Mig's family and bring his father to us. Mig got up and looked at the void. (Mig): My parents? WHAT ABOUT MY PARENTS? (Voice): This man isn't responsible for the death of- (Klemer): THEY killed your parents, not me. Your parents don't mean anything to me, so why kill them? They never bothered me. I never had a grudge against them. Your father was a profound scientist. (Mig): WHY? I WAS LIED TO ALL MY LIFE? (Voice): No, you were there when this all happened. You don't remember simply. We need your father, but obviously that failed...in a sense. Anyway, Klemer, why haven't I been brought to your world yet? Mig grabbed onto his ears and fell to his knees. He looked up and screamed. Mig threw Klemer down and beat at his face. (Mig): I WILL MURDER YOU!!!! YOU LET THEM KILL MY PARENTS!! (Voice): The Gammatrix...hm. Klemer punched Mig and toppled over him. Both laid down against the ground struggling against each other's strength. Klemer won and threw Mig down, choking him. (Voice): NO. KLEMER KROCK! QUIT IT! THAT ISN'T YOUR GOAL! Klemer turned around and glared. (Klemer): Don't tell me WHAT TO DO ANYMORE. I don't need you. You won't get over here! NEVER. THIS KID HAS BEEN A THORN IN MY OWN PLANS ALL OF THIS TIME. IT'S TIME HE DIES. Mig screamed and struggled. (Voice): URRRAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!! KLEMMMMMEEERRR!!! Klemer threw Mig onto his jeep and ran to the machine. He grabbed it and smashed it to pieces. The platform began to spin to it's original form as the void began to close. (Voice): NO!!!! I WILL NOT BE IGNORED! NOT AGAIN. (Klemer): TOO BAD. AND IT WILL BE FOREVER. Mig rose up, bleeding and breathing deeply. He activated the Gammatrix and slammed down. He jumped onto Klemer as Gemspade and formed his hand into a sword, hovering it over his throat, crying. (Gemspade): UGGH WHY! Klemer grabbed a sonic boom device and stuck it on Gemspade. He began to crack and yell out. Klemer broke free and armed himself with weapons. He fired at Mig continuously. (Klemer): AGHHHH IT'S TIME I WIN FOR A CHANGE. The void closed and then another flash occurred. Gemspade fired the weapons away and looked at the flash. Klemer turned to it and saw the machine reforming. (Klemer): What??? (Voice): Oh Klemer... The void swirled into the air and stretched its way to Klemer. Klemer fell down and backed up. He threw a few grenades at it but no damage occurred. (Voice): You shouldn't have done that... Gemspade transformed back into Mig. Mig looked at the device floating and glowing. He then saw the device smash into the void, making an echoy eerie bang. The void began to crack as if it was glass. An immensely bright light shone from it. (Klemer): AHHHH!! A giant shockwave and explosion occurred with a hugely eerie noise going from low and high pitches. Mig was hurled against the wall and stuck there. He looked forward at a giant swirling light and the cave breaking apart. (Mig): AGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!! A large red and black muscular and abnormal arm smashed forward. It grabbed onto Mig's right arm. Another one emerged from the light, grabbed hold of his left arm. (Mig): OH MY GOSH! A red and black skull-like face raised forward; red and orange fire circled around it. It had sharp teeth and very evil red eyes. The figure glared into Mig's soul, scarring him. He screamed and cried out. The figure leaned forward. (Figure): OPEN THEM. Mig screamed and opened his eyes slightly. He saw the face of the figure. Yellow-ish energy circled around his arms, chest, and legs in many areas, going towards his head. (Figure): I am Terox. I am the leader of S.T.A.R, whom you will soon get to know VERY well. I am the T of that group. You will get to know me sooner or later. All you most know for now is my name. (Mig): AGH! CUT IT OUT. Terox leaned to the side and pointed at the destroyed cave and a large red and black bar against the wall. Clepron, Dan, and Shiar were molded on the right and Klemer, Slim, and Maltha were molded on the left. (Mig): WHAT THE HECK??? AH! (Terox): CHILL. AND PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I AM ABOUT TO SAY. You are going to choose which 3 live, and which 3 die right now. You have 30 seconds. If you choose not to choose, all 6 die in vain. And their images of death will ever be tattooed into your mind for the rest of your short and hellish life. Mig swallowed hard and held back the tears. Terox let him go. Mig walked up to the bar. (Dan): Mig...help...me. I'm in pain... A couple of tears streamed down his face. (Clepron): Please...choose the obvious... (Mig): I can get Sif to help me Clepron. It'll all be ok, I promise. I'll choose if he can't be here in time. (Clepron): He's disappeared. Just please...please. I am begging you. PLEASE. Choose the right thing. Choose who you think has impacted you as a person. Mig sighed and nodded. He turned to Shiar. (Shiar): I love you. I can't lose you...I don't want to die either. I'm not ready... Mig glared at Klemer and marched up to him. He punched him in the chest and shook his head with anger. (Klemer): Just remember this: I betrayed them. I didn't murder your parents. I betrayed you, but I didn't murder you. (Mig): Screw you. (Klemer): Screw me? For what? (Mig): You let my parents get murdered by that beast sitting there watching me select who to die and who to live. (Terox): Hm, you touched Klemer. (Mig): No I didn't. (Terox): You punched him. So, you choose him as one of the three selected to live? (Mig): NO. NOT AT ALL. (Terox): I'm sorry, too late. 15 more seconds. (Slim): Please. Please. I know we are rivals...let my son live. I...I have always deep down loved him. I know he's unconscious right now and can't hear me but I love him. Let him live. Let me die. (Mig): You're lying. Mig looked at Maltha and sighed. He walked up to him and whispered. (Mig): I'll try. He ran to Dan and looked at Maltha and Slim. He saw Slim sobbing and looking away. (Mig): What do I do!? One of you guys is going to die. I can't lose any of you! I'm going to feel guilty if I don't choose Maltha... (Terox): 10. (Dan): Clepron and Shiar. Choose them. They are younger and deserve to live. (Terox): 9. (Mig): WHAT!? But you're my uncle. The only relative of mine alive... (Terox): 8. 7. (Dan): Look Mig. I love you. You are like a soon to me. My brother may have died, and may have birthed you, by you are a son to my eyes. (Terox): 6. 5. Mig looked at him and gulped. (Dan): Choose Clepron and Shiar. Let me die. Just remember this: I love you and always will. You aren't a product of mine own. (Terox): 4. (Dan): Your father died a great man. We all die at some point...let my point be now. (Terox): 3. Mig nodded and turned around to Terox. (Mig): Clepron and Shiar. Right freaking now. Let them free right now. (Terox): Alright, you have chosen your free. Time's up! Hope you had a nice final talk with all 3 of them. Terox crossed his arms. The bar began to melt and glow. Clepron, Klemer, and Shiar were broken off, but the attachments connected to Dan, Slim, and Maltha began to destroy their DNA and kill them. (Mig): I'm sorry Dan...I'm so sorry! Mig ran up to him but was blocked off by an invisible shield. Just then Mig felt his body freeze and saw a faint flash. A figure zoomed by within a second and he felt normal. Dan was on the ground, free and alive. (Mig): Dan... Terox looked forward and angrily yelled out. Mig turned around and looked at him. Terox floated into the air. The cave glowed red and black. He destroyed the ceiling and floated up. (Terox): I'll be seeing you SHORTLY, Mig. He glared at Mig. Mig looked at him angrily and then his expression changed to horror. He began to scream and rubbed his eyes as his eyes glowed red and black. Terox teleported with an eerie flash. Clepron, Dan, and Shiar grabbed him tight and laid him down. (Dan): Mig it's ok. It's alright. We...faced the worst day of our lives, but we can- Mig shoved them all off. He quickly got up to his feet and began to sprint away, shouting and rubbing his eyes. Clepron and Dan looked at him with discomfort. (Shiar): I feel so bad...for once in his life his decisions were controlled. Terox is pure evil. (Dan): Let's not talk about him...please. Clepron rubbed his eyes and looked up in the sky. He looked around at the destroyed mountain. The sky flashed red and black for three seconds and then returned to normal. (Clepron): Let's go. Shiar and Dan nodded. They walked down the cave destruction, not saying a single word. ---- When they got to the main road, Shiar got on her bus silently and rode off. Clepron and Dan flew the jet back to the base and went inside. Mig was lying across the floor. Clepron walked towards him. (Dan): Leave him. (Clepron): He needs sleep in his own bed. (Dan): He needs closure. And he needs absolute solitude. Let's go to bed. Clepron nodded and walked upstairs. Dan walked up. Clepron stopped and looked back at Mig on the ground, facing the wall. (Clepron): I know it was rough. It's all ok now. Mig looked back and threw the pieces of his weapon at him. Clepron dodged and looked at Mig. (Mig): IT'S ALL OK NOW!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? (Clepron): Bad choice of- (Mig): JUST GO TO BED. LEAVE ME ALONE! Clepron sighed and walked upstairs. Mig got up and walked towards the window. He looked outside at the moon and saw it turn red for a couple of seconds. He then closed his eyes and breathed. (Mig): I'm sorry. He faced away from the window and sat down, as the city began to become silent and go to sleep. Mig then whispered from inside the base. (Mig): I'm sorry... The lights then shut off for the night. ---- THE END Major Events *Klemer reveals to be in association with a group called S.T.A.R, an evil foursome of interdimensional evil aliens. *Mig's parents weren't killed by Klemer. *Klemer's plans were originated and planned out by S.T.A.R, mostly Terox. *Terox is introduced. He is the leader of S.T.A.R. *The System debuts, but as a very small cameo, to save Dan. *Slim Slo'Gan and Maltha Rano are killed. Characters *Mig Tenison *Clepron Stargo *Dan Tenison *Maltha Rano (death) *Shiar Blake *The System (cameo) Villains *Klemer Krock *Slim Slo'Gan (death) *Jackel *Tyere *S.T.A.R **Terox Aliens *Warpspeed *Dragonfly *Gemspade Trivia *S.T.A.R is confirmed to be the main villains of the arc 2. *The System is a time antihero, and he slowed time to save Dan. *Due to the events of this episode, Mig will undergo a character change throughout arc 2. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Mig Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons